


I Burn, I Pine, I Perish

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Curses, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has had a curse placed on him, but Bruno suffers the real consequences of the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burn, I Pine, I Perish

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this was inspired by a Tumblr prompt I saw having to do with curses: Character A’s touch hurts Character B.  
> So yeah! Will I ever write a happy story for Bruno and Nico? Maybe, but not today! Also, story title from "The Taming Of The Shrew". 'Cause when you can't come up with a good title, just nab something from the Bard.

"Nico, come lie down, please." 

Bruno sighed as he saw Nico's shoulders slouch, running a hand through his dark hair. From where he was in the doorway, Bruno could see a complicated-looking rune laid outon Nico's desk, containing all matter of magical items and materials both rare and common, least of which being a very intimidating-looking animal skull. Bruno had no idea what it all did, Nico was the mage, not him, but if he had to guess, it all had to do with breaking the curse. But right now he didn't care about that, right now he just wanted Nico to sleep. 

"Nico, please," Bruno said softly, walking up behind Nico, putting a hand gingerly on his shoulder, "you've been up all day." 

"I don't care." Nico mumbled, staring at the table, starting to reach up for Bruno's hand, but drawing it away when his fingers brushed Bruno's knuckles, feeling Bruno flinch at the light touch. Bruno gritted his teeth as the pain raced down his hand, like shards of glass being dragged up his arm, trying not to squeeze the life out of Nico's shoulder. Bruno let out a breath, trying to collect himself. 

"But I do care, and I say you need sleep. At least a nap." Bruno managed to say as the pain subsided, feeling a new pain in his chest as Nico turned to look at him. He looked exhausted, and horribly guilty. It'd been a month since Nico had gotten cursed, and it'd been hard on the both of them. Bruno missed Nico hugging him out of nowhere, Nico curling into him as they slept, he missed the sleepy morning kisses. For Nico, he couldn't stand the sight of Bruno in pain, the fact he caused it was just another twist of the knife. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Nico said, looking up at him, biting his lip. Bruno managed to smile. 

"I'll put a blanket on my lap, you'll be fine." Bruno reassured him, taking Nico's hand. He could touch Nico, Nico couldn't touch him. Nico nodded, following Bruno as he tugged him away from the chair, resisting the urge to squeeze Bruno's hand, holding it as lightly as possible. Bruno moved a pillow out of the way as they got to the couch, letting go of Nico's hand and pulling the blanket over his lap. Nico collapsed onto the couch, but he rested his head gently on Bruno's lap at first. Nico closed his eyes with a sigh, trying to relax as he felt Bruno start to run his hand through his hair. 

"You're fine." Bruno said quietly, smiling as Nico's breathing got steadier, deeper, falling asleep within minutes. Bruno leaned on the armrest of the couch, gazing down at Nico as he slept, hand softly caressing Nico’s cheek now, his own eyelids feeling heavy. Bruno leaned his elbow against the end of the couch, resting his cheek on his hand as he thought. Nico had tried everything to break the curse, he’d run himself into the ground with all his spell casting. Bruno looked down at Nico. 

_“Sleeping beauty.”_ He thought to himself with a smile, brushing some of Nico’s hair out of his eyes. How was the curse in that story broken? 

True love’s kiss? 

Bruno laughed at the thought, making Nico mumble in his sleep. Bruno chewed on his lip. It was worth a shot, right?  
“Nico?” Bruno said softly, leaning over slightly, shaking Nico’s arm. Nico shut his eyes tighter, burying his face in Bruno’s stomach. 

“Oh come on.” Bruno said in disbelief. Of course Nico had to be adorable when he’d had an idea, of course. 

“Nico.” Bruno said again, a little louder. Nico blinked, looking up at Bruno.

“How long was I asleep?” Nico asked, blinking, looking confused. 

“Five minutes, maybe? Anyways, I had an idea.” Bruno said excitedly. Nico sat up, freezing as he put his hand on Bruno’s arm accidentally, flinching away as Bruno cried out, clutching at his elbow. Nico sat helplessly as Bruno panted and whimpered at the pain, watching the tendons stand out on his arm as his nails dug into his palm. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Bruno breathed between clenched teeth, his arm starting to relax. 

“Bruno, I can’t do this anymore, I’m going to go break this curse if it kills-“ Bruno grabbed Nico’s wrist as he started to get up. 

“Kiss me.” Bruno said suddenly. Nico stared at him. 

“Bruno, I barely touched your arm, and now you’re crying.” Nico said, sitting down again. Bruno blinked, suddenly aware of the wetness in the corner of his eyes. Nico reached up to his face, to brush the tears away, but his hand fell into his lap. “What makes you think I’ll be able to kiss you?”   
“You have before.” Bruno managed to say with a grin, wiping the tears away. “Besides, hasn’t true love’s kiss broken a curse or two before?”  
Nico shook his head, a tired smile on his face.

“You’re hopeless.” Nico said, sounding as fond as anything. 

“I think we both are, unless you have any other ideas.” Bruno said, inching closer. Nico shook his head, pressing his lips together. Nico looked at Bruno again. He could never say no to those big brown eyes.  


“Okay. Let’s try it.” Nico said cautiously. “But if it hurts too much, pull away.” Nico added sternly. Bruno nodded. 

He was expecting a soft kiss, for the curse to be magically broken in that moment before their lips met. 

That didn’t happen. 

It wasn’t just his face that hurt, it was his entire body, this was the worst the curse had to offer, Bruno just knew it. It felt like he was somewhere between getting hit by a train and being set on fire.  Or both. Bruno gritted his teeth and felt his hand tighten on Nico’s arm, pulling him closer. The pain became too much, turning into continuous, white hot, searing pain, and Bruno collapsed against Nico, gasping.

“Bruno!” Nico yelped. Nico looked down at Bruno, cupping his cheek, the curse forgotten, watching as Bruno struggled to regain his breath. Nico blinked, looking at his hand, starting to panic, and began to move his hand. Bruno put his hand over Nico’s, a smile spreading across his face. 

“It worked.” Bruno sighed, squeezing Nico’s hand. Nico smiled in disbelief, resting his forehead against Bruno’s. Bruno blinked at Nico and kissed him again, short, sweet, and hesitant, just making sure.

“It worked.” Nico reassured him, kissing him back, long, slow, and soft, savoring what had been lost to the both of them for so long. 

There was time to make up for.


End file.
